1. Field
The following description relates to a force sensor and a multiaxial force/torque sensor using the same, and more particularly, to a force sensor capable of measuring an external force with precision, and a multiaxial force/torque sensor using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Mechanical devices such as industrial robots are equipped with a sensor for measuring a force or torque being applied during operations.
A force and torque applied to such a mechanical device from various directions may affect the operations of the mechanical device, and thus in order to control the mechanical device with precision, a sensor for measuring the force and torque is required.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1470160 relates to a flat panel type force/torque sensor capable of measuring a force and torque from various directions, the sensor configured to measure a vertical force and horizontal force using a principle where, in response to an external force being applied in a vertical direction to a sensor cell, the distance between a first electrode and a second electrode decreases, increasing the capacitance, and in response to an external force being applied in a horizontal direction to the sensor cell, the size of areas facing each other of the first electrode and second electrode decreases, reducing the capacitance.
However, in such an electrode structure mentioned above, the changes in capacitance due to changes in distance between the electrodes are great, but the changes in capacitance due to changes in the size of areas facing each other of the electrodes are not great, thereby making it difficult to measure a horizontal force with precision.